Surviving the Journey of Love
by Lady of Tears
Summary: James Potter is finally getting Lily Evans to notice him, and soon romance blooms. But a horrible prank gone bad ruins all they've gained. All seems lost for them,till a fatal accident leaves Lily near death, and it saves their friendship and their love.
1. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: This is my newest story Surviving the Journey of Love! It is a James and Lily story, and hopefully it should be a long story. There will be some fluff, but there are going to be some rather nasty breakups and fights. Please R&R! Thank You! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own is anything not in the books and the plot. Everything else belongs to the fabulous mind of JKR and her sponsors.  
  
Chapter One: Return to Hogwarts  
  
"Lily, are you ready? We should be leaving in a few minutes!" Lily Evans tore her emerald green eyes away from the mirror.  
  
"Yes Mum! I'll be down in a minute!" She stood up and smoothed her chocolate brown pleated skirt and looked back into the glass. The bottom of the skirt swished around her knees. Her soft green turtle neck matched her eyes perfectly, and her graceful red hair bounced at her shoulders. She placed her bag around her shoulders and flicked off the light. She saw her trunk being loaded into the car. Her parents had bought it for her birthday last year, and she was quite fond of it. It was pretty much the same as her old trunk, but there were white lilies swirling around the edges and her name was on a little brass plate on the latch. Lily had spent a good deal of time carefully placing her clothes and books into the trunk. With the beginning of her sixth year she had to buy more than ever, including a fair amount of breakable items. Lily stepped out into the brisk September air. It was unusually cold, the sky rumbling with gray clouds. She turned to her mother, who was talking to her sister.  
  
"Now Petunia are you sure you don't want to come and see your sister off?" Petunia looked at the ground, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"No Mum. I think I'll be ok here by myself," she said in a soft sarcastic tone. Lily couldn't tell whether or not her mother heard it. Lily and Petunia had never really gotten along. Her mother kissed Petunia on the cheek and sighed.  
  
"Alright dear. We'll be back shortly."  
  
"Come on Gwyn! We'll miss the train," Lily's father called as he slammed the trunk shut. Lily bounded down the steps and sat in the car. Her mother sat in the front seat and the engine rumbled. Soon they were speeding across the roads, the gray clouds turning into a deeper shade of black. She closed her eyes and smiled. Lily loved to think about Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to be back at the castle. The classes, the Quidditch, the balls, the everything. Her thoughts abruptly came to a halt as a face appeared in her mind. She sighed in disgust.  
  
"Potter..." She was sure he would be just as horrible as he had been last year. He would still play pranks, get detentions, and try to bully her into going out with him. Lily smiled again. She was probably the only girl who had ever met James Potter who didn't instantly fall in love with him.  
  
"Honey, were here." Lily shook her head. It wasn't the time to think of Potter at a time like this. She wanted to be happy on her first day back. They rolled her trunks and other items on one of the silver carts. They didn't even stop when the reached Platforms 9 and 10. All three of them casually walked right onto Platform 9¾. Lily smiled even more when she saw the scarlet engine.  
  
"LILY!" She turned around to see her best friend Phoebe Matthews run up to her. She hugged her tightly.  
  
"I missed you! It was so lonely in India without you!" Phoebe was very tan, her deep brown eyes shining. Her long silvery blonde hair was pulled in a ponytail. "Hello Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans," she added courteously to Lily's parents.  
  
"Phoebe, we missed you this summer. Lily talked constantly about your trip to India."  
  
"It was wonderful! Very beautiful and exotic! I got so much jewelry and stuff for my hair." She turned around to reveal the gold painted wood holding her ponytail in place. "And don't worry Lily. I got you and the others plenty! But I'm glad to be home. It might take awhile to get used to the weather again." Mr. Evans nodded and looked up to the now rumbling sky.  
  
"The rain is certainly starting early this year." Suddenly the Hogwarts Express bellowed its whistle. Lily embraced her mother and father, kissed them hard on the cheek and ran with Phoebe up to the train and they quickly ran up the small steps.  
  
"There better be some compartments left. We go on pretty late," Lily said, pulling Phoebe to the back of the train. She sighed with relief, as the last one was open. They pulled the glass door open and pushed their trunks to the top of racks above the seats. The windows immediately became spattered as huge raindrops began to fall from the sky. Phoebe pulled out a bag and pulled the contents out. There were beautiful solid perfumes in tiny jars, necklaces, bracelets, and arrays of other items. The laughed and chatted about theirs summer. Phoebe laughed especially hard as Lily told her about Petunia accidentally dying her hair blue.  
  
"And her boyfriend Vernon wouldn't go near her for weeks till it grew out..." They were interrupted at the sounds of feet rushing towards their compartment. Four teenage boys came bustling in. Two of them sat down, and talked as if nothing had happened. Phoebe frowned.  
  
"Excuse me? Nobody gave you permission to sit down." One of the two stepped forward and turned.  
  
"She's right James, Sirius." He smiled sweetly at Lily and Phoebe. "We're sorry, but everywhere else is full." He pointed to the two sitting down. "And I promise to try to keep these two in check." Sirius Black looked up.  
  
"Yeah, Evans we'll be good." James Potter put something back into his pocket.  
  
"Sorry about disturbing you." Lily was about to snap at him, but the look on his face was so sincere it shocked her.  
  
"F-fine," she said shakily. Phoebe moved her stuff and the boys sat down. They sat and whispered, paying no attention to the two girls. After minutes of silence between the two of them, they began to giggle and laugh again. But every time Lily looked up she could see James staring at her and their eyes met, sending warmth all over her body. She tried to shake off the feeling. How could she be feeling like this? What was it about James Potter at this moment that reached her so much? The hours passed by slowly, the room getting even more crowded as they bought packages of candy as the trolley rolled passed them. Lily grew suspicious as James smiled softly and kept showing the other three something from inside his pocket. Finally the darkness set in and the girls left to change. When they came back, the boys were still sitting in their muggle clothes.  
  
"You guys better get dressed! We'll be there any minute!" Sirius shrugged and turned back to their game of Exploding Snap, but James looked into Lily's eyes. Something twisted her insides as his deep hazel eyes pierced hers.  
  
"She's right. We better get ready." The others watched with wide eyes as he got up and walked out. They grumbled and followed him. Lily stood where she was for a moment. He was different... something had changed. But could that really possible?  
  
"Lily, you ok?"  
  
"Yeah Pheebs. Just thinking."  
  
"About what." There was a smirk on her face.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing important."  
  
"You were thinking about James." It wasn't a question. Lily opened her mouth in protest.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Was too."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too Lily. You did notice how he was staring at you the entire trip." Lily bit her lip.  
  
"Was not..."she said softly.  
  
"Was not what?" James and the other walked back in fully robed. Lily shook her head softly.  
  
"Absolutely nothing!" Lily groaned and sat down.  
  
"Don't bother sitting. We're here," Peter Pettigrew said as he peered out the dark window. The rain had stopped and Lily could see clusters of stars peeking out from behind the clouds. She stepped out into the night air. Surprisingly it didn't feel as brisk; it was warm with a trace of the cold in the gentle wind.  
  
"Firs' years, this way," Hagrid called. Lily saw the waves of the lake lapping softly against the shore. He chuckled as James walked passed him.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"James, I think this is the first year since you came to Hogwarts without one of the Professors getting a note about you doing something on the train." James smiled and Lily saw that old flash of mischief cross his face.  
  
"You know Hagrid, I think your right."  
  
"I'll see you at the feast!" Lily and Phoebe ran up to one of the last horseless carriages and left the boys in the other direction. Soon the carriage began to rumble up to the castle. Lily let the darkness spill over her face as she stared up into the night sky. It was so peaceful, so serene. Phoebe just sat there with a knowing smile on her face. She knew Lily was thinking about James. She just knew it.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
"Well, James I'm impressed," Remus said softly as his friend showed him the necklace.  
  
"Gosh Prongs, you've gone soft," Sirius added. Peter nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think she'll love it."  
  
"If I can even get near her." James looked up and smiled. She was so beautiful. A glow seemed to emit from her. She giggled softly and suddenly raised her head, red locks swishing around her shoulders. For a moment their eyes met. The green of hers stuck him to his seat. They both quickly looked back at their friends.  
  
"I've got to get her this year, I don't think I can stand it any longer. I'll do anything." He slowly turned his eyes back to her. He sighed. She was so perfect. Now, more than ever, James Potter was sure he loved Lily. And he would do anything to get her.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
The steps leading to the front doors were slightly wet. Soft candlelight engulfed Lily as she walked into Hogwarts. It felt like she had never left, the suits of armor still seemed to gleam brightly, and she knew she was home. They all walked into the Great Hall, the house flags waving merrily behind the teacher's table, the coat of arms high in the middle. Phoebe pulled her down to the seat as they saw the first years walk into the room. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and it began to sing...  
  
From the days since Hogwarts began The founders formed a clever plan To sort you all to your home Where your qualities would be shown...  
  
Lily turned her head as she heard a snicker. Sirius was holding his hand over his mouth, trying to hold back fits of laughter. She sighed. Some things would never change. She prepared herself for some horrible prank, flying food or something. They never failed to pull something off. Lily could tell the teachers thought so too. Professor Marchand was eyeing them with his sharp black eyes. Applause broke out, and Professor McGonagall called the first name.  
  
"Adams, Cayle" Lily next heard the hat call out SLYTHERIN! For some reason she couldn't help herself from staring down at James. She still felt something run throughout her body. She placed her head in one of her hands. The feeling was still there, her heart beat quicker. The blood in her veins rushed quicker. She spent the rest of the Sorting looking down at the golden plates. Phoebe didn't notice, she was busy chatting with the others. They were all good friends, meeting on the Hogwarts Express in their first year. There was Brooke Rozek, Gabrielle Norman, Miranda Smith, and Rebecca Williams. All Gryffindors, they immediately shared a bond. They all seemed to fit into a category. Brooke was flirtatious, Gabrielle was shy, Miranda was sporty and active in tons of clubs, and Rebecca was extremely smart. Phoebe was the graceful sophisticated one. Lily seemed to be the leader, excelling in studies as well as being "absolutely gorgeous" as her friends put it. Usually she was the center of activity, but thankfully, none of them were paying much attention to the quiet Lily. The only time she took her eyes off the plates was when she heard Dumbledore begin his speech.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. To all first years the Forbidden Forest is strictly off bounds. Many of our older students should remember this as well." Eyes flickered down to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Dumbledore chuckled softly. "Mr.Pringle would also like to state that he has added 25 new forbidden items to his list. They may be viewed in his office. Now, let the feast begin!" The dishes filled with trays of creamy mashed potatoes and boats of gravy. Lily suddenly felt very hungry and the feeling went away. She stocked her plate and listened to her friends continue about their summers. Brooke kept flipping her chocolate brown curls in Sirius's direction. She bent in closer to Lily.  
  
"I still like Sirius! I can't believe it. He's just so...him. But he is just so cute. Don't you agree? The cutest of the Marauders."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"Marauders. That's the nickname for their little prank playing group." She glanced back down towards Sirius and flipped her hair again. "So, isn't he the cutest?" Lily took the chance to look at James. Once again, his hazel eyes met hers. She blushed, heat rising in her cheeks. Brooke looked back to them and then at Lily for a few times.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you like James?" Lily wasn't expecting that. She choked on the warm cider in her mouth.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me?"  
  
"No way! You know how I feel about James." She tried to hide the heat filling her cheeks.  
  
"But...he seems to have changed." Brooke smiled, as she said this. Lily grinned sheepishly. She looked at her plate, which was empty of food. Her eyes began to droop.  
  
"I think I'll go to bed. I'm completely exhausted," Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Yeah, me too. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Lily smiled and walked up and left the room. She was just about to head up the stairs when a silky voice.  
  
"Where do you think you're going mudblood?" She turned to see Lucius Malfoy lurking in the corner.  
  
"That's none of you business," she said coolly. She headed up a few stairs.  
  
"I wasn't finished talking to you."  
  
"Well I was finished talking to you." She continued going up, till she heard a voice from the doors.  
  
"Lily, DUCK!" She knelt down, but the jet of purple light sliced her hand. Blood immediately broke from her soft skin. James ran up to her, followed closely by Phoebe, Brooke, and her other friends. Gabrielle cried and hugged Lily.  
  
"Oh, Lils!"  
  
"You ok Evans?" James said softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be alright. Thanks."  
  
"You're cut." He pulled out a handkerchief and took he hand in his. Lily slightly shuddered as the warmth of his hand touched hers. He wrapped the cut carefully and smiled at her.  
  
"That'll hold you over for awhile." The other Marauders appeared at his side.  
  
"Yeesh, that freak can't even wait till to tomorrow," Sirius said rubbing his hair.  
  
"We'll see you girls later," Remus said politely and they all ran up the stairs.  
  
"What happened to Malfoy?" Lily asked. Miranda frowned in disgust.  
  
"Git took off when James pulled out his wand." Gabrielle giggled.  
  
"He's cute isn't he?" Rebecca nodded happily. Lily gasped.  
  
"Malfoy? Are you crazy?"  
  
"No silly! James!" Rebecca said laughing.  
  
"Sure is! And..." Gabrielle smiled slyly, "I think he likes you!" Lily sighed. She was too tired to deal with the merciless teasing of he friends.  
  
"Well, at least they all haven't pulled a prank yet. I think the teachers were surprised."  
  
"Yeah, I just know they're going to pull something off during classes tomorrow. I swear I saw Sirius looking at something James gave him and they were all laughing and smiling."  
  
"Uggh, lets get off the topic. I want to go to bed!" Lily cried. And they all made their way up the stairs, and Lily chuckled.  
  
"Maybe, he's changed..." But she doubted it. James Potter would always be James Potter.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
"Don't worry James, we'll get him back!" Peter said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, we'll destroy him!" Sirius laughed mischievously. James rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I know. At least we were there to help Lily." He thought of her warm hand, how soft it was. That was the only time he ever really touched her, the only time she had let him.  
  
"So, guys what pranks are we going to pull off on our first day back?" Peter asked. James chuckled.  
  
"Guys! I'm trying to show Lily I've deflated my head! How can I do that if I run around pranking people?"  
  
"James!" Sirius said. "You are going to prank whether you like it or not. Plus, Lily might be suspicious if you don't act a little like your old self."  
  
"Yeah, she might think you're planning something." Remus looked at him thoughtfully.  
  
"James, don't rush into it. I doubt she hated everything you did. Give it some time. You don't want to change too much." He grinned. "Plus, you're off to a good start. I know she was looking at you during the feast." James sighed.  
  
"Fine, fine." A smile crept onto his face. "But I was worrying how much fun I'd be able to have!"  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
A/N: So, that's the end of the first chapter. Sorry if it got a little sloppy at the end. Just so you all know, James and the others didn't make that big of a change. It's going to take some time. I hope you R&R! 


	2. Nothing's Changed

A/N: The time period in this chapter ranges from the first day back to the announcement of the first Hogsmeade trip. Have fun! I hope you all are enjoying it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to the great JKR.  
  
Chapter Two: Nothing's Changed  
  
Lily woke up the next morning to the sun peeping through the curtains. She looked out onto the grounds. There were already students walking on the green grass and she could see the giant squid floating lazily on the surface of the lake. She pulled on her robes, and went up to Phoebe's bed. She found Phoebe sleeping soundly. She shook her.  
  
"Pheebs! You're going to be late!" Lily looked around the room. "Looks like the other's left already." She pulled the covers off her best friend. "Get up!"  
  
"Oh, Lils! Just a minute more," she grumbled and pulled the covers back over her head.  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm up." Lily waited while Phoebe got dressed. Lily had missed waking up in their Gryffindor tower. It was always so much more peaceful. Phoebe ran a brush through her hair quickly and grabbed her bag of books.  
  
"Lets go. I want to get my schedule as soon as possible." They walked down the long spiral staircase to find the others sitting in front of the fire. Brooke looked up.  
  
"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Lily pointed to Phoebe.  
  
"I had to wake up sleeping beauty." They laughed as they rushed out. The halls were bustling with student going down to the Great Hall. When they entered they sat down and began to eat hungrily. There were platters of sausages, pancakes dripping in syrup, and the table seemed to be decked in fruit. She bit down happily into a pear, the sweet juices filling her mouth. Professor McGonagall passed them their schedules and they all groaned and laughed at their classes. 8:00-9:00: Herbology: Green House Six  
  
9:00-10:00: Transfiguration  
  
10:00-12:00: Double Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
12:15-1:25: Lunch  
  
1:30-2:00: Rest Hour  
  
2:00-3:00: Potions  
  
3:10-4:45: Astronomy  
  
5:00-6:00: Arithmancy  
  
The rest of the week looked similar, the times varying. Lily was especially happy to see they had Wednesday and Friday afternoons off. She noticed something that didn't seem quite right.  
  
"How can we have Astronomy at 3 in the afternoon?" Brooke answered as she took a bite of a bagel.  
  
"Sirius told me last night. They've made a new room for older Astronomy students, so they younger kids can be up so late. The ceiling is bewitched to look exactly like the stars in the sky that night."  
  
"How did Sirius know?"  
  
"I have my ways." Lily turned around to see the Marauders sit down near them. She frowned.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Actually," Peter said, "We got our schedules last night and Sirius asked McGonagall."  
  
"Thanks a lot Peter," Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"You're welcome." Lily frowned even more. "What is it Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"Why did you get your schedules early?" They all looked back and forth between each other. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted them." Lily sighed. She had gotten her hope up high. They hadn't changed. They were planning something. She turned back to her friends who were still groaning about their long classes.  
  
"I don't want to Herbology first thing in the morning! And in Green House Six! That the one that's farthest away! Can you imagine what it's going to be like to walk there in the winter? Uggh!" Miranda explained vehemently.  
  
"It won't be so bad," Lily said. "Green House Six is the heated greenhouse. We'll warm up really quick." Suddenly they heard gales of laughter from the other tables. Lily turned around to see Lucius Malfoy with a face that flashed red and gold colors. The Gryffindor table erupted in laughter that reached to the ceiling. Lucius walked right up to the Marauders. Lily looked furiously at James.  
  
"James!" He just kept his eyes on Lucius, who had been glaring at him.  
  
"POTTER!" He was about to pull out his wand when Professor McGonagall rushed up to them.  
  
"James Potter what is going on here?" He looked at her a smile on his face.  
  
"I was just revenging Lily. Simple payback Professor." She looked sharply at Lily.  
  
"What does he mean Ms.Evans?" Lily glared at James who still refused to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Nothing Professor."  
  
"Yes, it was something!" James reached out and grabbed Lily's hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Look." He pulled off the handkerchief to reveal the wound. Lily pulled her hand away. Professor McGonagall looked at them all, her face lined with fury.  
  
"Malfoy, Potter, come with me. We're going to see the Headmaster. Ms. Evans, you really should have come to me sooner. Go up to see Madame Pomfrey. She'll fix you right up." Sirius smiled, but she glared at him. "You three can join Mr. Potter as well." They all walked away and Lily was forced to get up as well. She knew she heard McGonagall grumble, "I knew it wouldn't last." She walked up quickly to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Will this take long? I really don't want to be late for my first class."  
  
"It will only take a second dear." Madame Pomfrey rubbed a gold liquid on her hand. It smoked and the cut was instantly healed.  
  
"All better! You can go now." Lily grabbed her books and ran down to the entrance hall, where Phoebe was waiting for her.  
  
"I told the other to go ahead. Come on!" They rushed out the door into the cool air. The sun was gently peaking out of the fluffy blue clouds and the grass was covered in dew. They reached the greenhouse just as the bell rang. The class went smoothly, the young Professor Sprout introducing them to Icy Ferns, plants that grew icicles instead of leaves. They had to be pruned with heat, instead of their shears. By the time they left, the sky outside had once again turned a nasty black, raindrops threatening to fall every moment. They all ran back up to the castle, reaching the door just as the rain splashed down. The rest of the day went by without problems; they had to transfigure coal into diamonds, read 3 chapters on Patronuses, and make a complicated truth potion. Lily couldn't help but notice that the Marauders failed to attend all their classes. That was until she saw them walk into the new Astronomy room. Lily liked the room; it was large and circular, with starry blue telescopes lining it. Professor Mirina walked into the room and beckoned them to their seats.  
  
"Today we will be filling out our star charts, I would like to see how much you remember. You have the remainder of the class period. Begin." She waved her wand and the complex charts appeared before them. Only 10 minutes had passed when Lily saw Sirius raise his hand.  
  
"Yes Mr. Black?"  
  
"I'm finished." Professor Mirina looked at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Impossible. It took my best 7th year student 30 minutes to finish."  
  
"Well, I'm done. Come here and see for yourself." She picked it up and saw every line filled.  
  
"Fine," she said coolly. "I'll just go ahead and grade it now. She took out her quill and checked it. Lily went back to writing, but she noticed that Mirina's quill wasn't moving. In fact she was just ticking off the different places on the paper. The minutes passed slowly, and Sirius just sat there his eyes focused on his professor. He had a smirk on his face. Just before the hour ended she took everyone's paper, and she stopped right in front of Sirius's desk and put his paper in front of him. The bell rang and the class filed out slowly. Lily left, with the Marauders right in front of her.  
  
"I guess you showed her," Peter said as he held the paper.  
  
"They should know by now Sirius is probably the smartest guy to ever grace an Astronomy class room," Remus replied looking at the perfect mark.  
  
"No," Sirius said to Remus. Remus looked at him quizzically.  
  
"I'm the smartest guy ever!" They all laughed and Lily shook her head.  
  
"Padfoot, I think I'm the smartest guy ever!" James said punching Sirius in the shoulder. Lily groaned in disgust. He hadn't deflated his head one bit. Suddenly she saw Remus peer back and spot Lily. He leaned towards James and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"But good job mate. I know I couldn't ever pull something like that off," he said hastily. Sirius just snickered.  
  
"Thanks." Lily narrowed her eyes. They went in opposite directions as Lily headed for Arithmacy. Professor Ogden droned on about numbers and their meanings, absolutely nothing new. The rain battered harder against the windows, streaks of lightning crossing the sky every few minutes. By the time the last bell rang, Lily was starving and ready for the day to end. She walked into the Great Hall to find dinner already out and the students eating happily.  
  
"How was Divination?" she asked Phoebe.  
  
"Fine. We just got the usual introduction speech. Same with you?"  
  
"Yeah, just about. But I can't wait to get started in Arithmancy though. It's one of my favorite subjects." Suddenly someone sat next to her.  
  
"Hey Evans." James began to pile food onto his plate. She sighed and nodded her head.  
  
"Potter." Something like guilt filled her as she remembered what had happened that morning. She turned to him. "Thanks for sticking up for me this morning. I appreciate it." James smiled at her and Lily couldn't help but smile back. His eyes twinkled merrily at her and she felt stuck to her seat.  
  
"No problem." He took a big bite of chicken. "Plus it was another chance to hex a Slytherin. It was funny though wasn't it?" Lily chuckled.  
  
"No matter how I hate to admit it, it was." James smiled even wider. Lily looked back towards her food and ate slowly. She kept pulling strands of her hair and twisting them around her finger. She just couldn't like him. But something about him made her feel so wonderful. So warm...  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
James sat down carefully next to Lily. He was prepared for a lashing.  
  
"Hey Evans." She looked at him coolly.  
  
"Potter." He watched her facial expression suddenly turn to a state of nervousness.  
  
"Thank you for sticking up for me this morning. I appreciate it." James smiled excitedly. Maybe she was starting to like him. His heart began to beat faster.  
  
"No problem." He took a bite of chicken and looked longingly at her glowing white skin. "Plus it was another chance to hex a Slytherin. It was funny though wasn't it?" He waited quietly for the answer. If it was no, he'd feel so bad, it would haunt him for the rest of the week. He tried so hard to deflate his head. His heart glowed when she laughed.  
  
"No matter how I hate to admit it, it was." She began to eat again and James smiled. Such a perfect girl.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
The next few weeks passed by, and Lily noticed James trying harder than usual to ignore Snape and Malfoy. She saw his fist clench every time the two walked by, snickering under their breaths. After awhile, Lily even began longing for him to curse them. She approached him one night by the fireplace in the common room.  
  
"James?" she asked softly. He looked up surprised.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered. Lily tried to find her voice. She spent most of her time at Hogwarts telling James to stop cursing people, and now she was about to tell him to do it more.  
  
"You shouldn't let them push you around," she started.  
  
"Who?" he asked, but the look on his face told her he already knew.  
  
"Oh James, you know who. I know I always told you to leave them alone, but even I can't stand them anymore! Just hex them a few times to shut them up." She paused then smiled. "I give you permission." James let out a laugh.  
  
"Thanks Evans. That makes me feel so much better." His laid back attitude eased her.  
  
"Good. I'll see you later." She bounced away, to find Phoebe smiling at her.  
  
"I so told you."  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"James so likes you! And, I know you like him! Just admit it!"  
  
"Phoebe!" Phoebe held up her hands as Lily advanced on her. "Fine, fine. But..." She pointed to a sign on the bulletin board. "You two might have fun at Hogsmeade." Lily looked at the sign.  
  
ATTENTION ALL 3rd YEARS AND ABOVE  
THE FIRST HOGSMEADE TRIP WILL BE THIS UPCOMING FRIDAY  
BE READY TO LEAVE BY 11:00 AM  
PROFESSOR McGONAGALL  
  
Lily looked at the poster and then at Phoebe who was still smiling at her. No words were needed.  
  
"Oh Phoebe! Just shut up!" They both ran laughing up the spiral staircase.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
James looked at Lily as she ran up the stairs, her beautiful silky hair flying behind her. He stood up slowly. He touched the poster she had been looking at. James read it carefully. His heart began to thump again. This was his chance. He knew he had to do it. He walked up to the boy's rooms and made a decision. Lily was going to go with him to Hogsmeade.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
A/N: Hoped you like this chapter too! Please R&R (of course) and I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I am trying not to move Lily and James's relationship along too quickly, and I am going to note that Lily DOES NOT hate James anymore, so she will not show any more animosity until the umm "big scene." Thanks for reading! 


	3. In the Streets of Hogsmeade

A/N: This chapter will have a little fluff between James and Lily in it. Their likeness for each other is growing, so that will show a bit. Thanks for sticking with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: *pulls out empty pockets* If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have billions.  
  
Chapter Three: In the Streets of Hogsmeade  
  
The days leading up to the first Hogsmeade trip passed painfully slow for Lily. She was always torn between amusement and annoyance every time James pulled a prank. He seemed to take her words to heart and the next time Lily saw Snape and Malfoy they were slugs writhing in the corner. The day before the trip she woke up early. The cold stone ground burned her bare feet as she pulled back the curtain. For once, the sun seemed to shine, sitting just above the horizon. The sky was blue with the pink swirls against the clouds dancing across it. She breathed in the scent. Lily knew it was going to be a beautiful day. She slipped quietly into her robes and rubbed her arms as she went down to the common room. A fire was already cackling merrily, lighting the dark room. Lily sat down in one of the squishy armchairs and closed her eyes. She imagined Hosmeade; all the beautiful shops and she longed to have butterbeer run down her throat. She smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She gasped and her eyes flew open. James chuckled as he sat down into one of the armchairs.  
  
"Just about Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah, I'm excited too. Can't wait to visit Zonko's. Need to replenish my, uh, supplies." It was Lily's turn to laugh.  
  
"I'm sure." She noticed James look down and wring his hands nervously. Her heart beat quicker as his eyes met hers. She tried to look away, but she just couldn't.  
  
"Lily?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied still staring into his deep hazel eyes. He took a deep breath and looked down again.  
  
"I was wondering..." He paused as if searching for the right words. "Would you, umm, like to hang out at Hogsmeade today? You know, umm, with me?" Lily's heart leapt. Joy spread throughout her. She smiled and he sighed with relief.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." She giggled. James stood up and he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you then."  
  
"Yeah," she said again. They stood there for a minute, hands still locked. He let go first, and then began to walk up his staircase. Lily looked after him for a moment, and sat down again. She let out a little squeal. There was no denying it anymore. She liked James Potter. It took a moment for it to sink in. Lily had spent most of her time at Hogwarts despising him and his huge head. Now, she couldn't help but like him. She thought back to the earlier years and realized he was never really that bad. She snuggled up into the chair.  
  
"No, not that bad at all..."she grumbled before drifting off to sleep again.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
By the time the students were ready to go to Hogsmeade, the sun was shining high above the sky, and the few clouds seemed to be drifting lazily across the horizon. Phoebe and the others had been surprised when Lily told them she wouldn't be hanging out with them.  
  
"Lily!" Brooke had complained. "It's the very first trip! Unless..." She looked slyly at Lily. "I heard the Marauders congratulating James..."  
  
"Lily Evans!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with James Potter?" When she didn't answer her friend squealed just as she had done.  
  
"I so knew it!" Rebecca said giggling. "I knew you two liked each other!" Lily smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've got to go now." She left her friends behind, and she could still hear them giggling and laughing. She saw James waiting for her, and she smiled even wider when his face lit up when he saw her. They clasped hand and went to the carriages. They spent the ride sitting very close to each other, talking silently. Lily had never felt so warm and safe. When they go to Hogsmeade, James pushed opened the door and lifter her out. He bowed down.  
  
"Where to first m'lady?" She held out her hand and he kissed it and he suddenly took her around the waist and twirled her around quickly.  
  
"James!" she shrieked.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't care. You choose."  
  
"Fine, I will." He pulled her down the cobbled streets into Honeydukes. There were trays of free samples, little cubes of pink and blue, and cluster's of chocolates. James took the bits and popped them in his mouth. He groaned with delight as he put a cube of white fudge onto his tongue.  
  
"Wow, that's good! Try it!" He picked up a piece of it and he put it in her mouth. It's sugar sweetness made her smile.  
  
"That is good. What flavor is it?" She looked at the little card next to the tray.  
  
"White Peppermint." James said, reading it. "Do you want some?" She nodded and he picked up a half pound of them. By the time they were finished they had a bag full of chocolates and different assortments of candies.  
  
"Can we go to Zonko's now?" James asked. He pouted his lip.  
  
"Fine, fine! But I need another piece of candy to keep me going." She laughed as he handed her a Chocolate Chew. She munched happily as the opened the door. The whole store was full of students they could barely move. Lily just watched as James bought Dungbombs, Fizzing Whizbees, and an assortment of other items. She could only imagine what he was going to do with all of them. Lily took a breath of fresh air as they left the mass of students.  
  
"Let's go get something to drink." The Three Broomsticks was just as full, but they managed to get their drinks from Madame Lampa and slide into a booth in the corner. Lily took a long sip and let the warm butterbeer fall into her stomach. James stroked her hand lightly.  
  
"Did you have fun today?"  
  
"Yes I did. And thanks for buying me all that candy. It must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to share it all with me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." They bent in closer. There lips grazed each other softly. Lily felt shockwaves flowing through her. It was so warm...she closed her eyes. They broke apart and she bit her lip.  
  
"I like you Lily Evans," he said. She kissed him softly again.  
  
"I like you too James Potter." They both laughed.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
His heart beat quicker. Her lips were so warm. Lily's eyes sparkled, as they broke apart. She was so beautiful. She bit her lip. He breathed in her scent.  
  
"I like you Lily Evans." James felt the blood rushing through him. What would she say? Surprisingly she bent close to him again. Her soft lips touched his gently. She broke out into a smile.  
  
"I like you too James Potter." He laughed with joy. She joined him. He looked slightly up to see his friends smiling and giving him the thumbs up.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter three. I hope you all like the story so far. Pleas R&R. Thank you! 


	4. Sweet Success

A/N: I am glad you guys like the story so far. It's one of my favorites that I've written so far. This chapter will be a little shorter than the others, sorry about that. This chapter is for all you who have reviewed so far, Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything HP belongs only to the great JKR. I only own the plot and any new characters. No money is being made from this story (I wish.)  
  
Chapter Four: The Sweet Success  
  
After the first Hogsmeade trip, Lily noticed that the weeks were flying by a lot faster. And soon, the eve of the first Quidditch match was upon them. James was acting more and more like his old self, telling anyone who would listen about his brand new broom, the Nimbus 1000, the fastest broom ever made. The team as whole, Lily thought, was ready to beat Slytherin. She heard Katrina Maxell, one of the Chasers; enter the room late at night. Lily could only think that the team practices were being droned on. And indeed the day of the match, she noticed the dark circles under James's eyes. But despite all that, he seemed even more cheerful than usual. The day of the first Quidditch match dawned on them, and Lily found the whole Quidditch team already nervously trying to stuff food down their throats. Sirius was talking animatedly with James, whose eyes seemed to be glazed over. Remus was, as usual, enraptured by a book, and Peter, well; he was just sitting there, completely unnoticed. James smiled weakly at her as she walked up. Lily chuckled slightly.  
  
"Don't tell me the great James Potter is nervous?"  
  
"No," he said hoarsely, "I'm just thinking of the best strategy, that's all."  
  
"Yeah, right." James looked at her sheepishly as she sat down. The minutes ticked by, James finally getting up and leading the other team members to the Quidditch field. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that whole school appeared in the stands. Lily squeezed her way to the front row of seats, breathing out the cold air. The players flew out onto the field, in flashes of green and red. Madame Hooch stepped out onto the field. She kicked open the trunk and the two black bludgers zoomed out over their heads. Lily saw a glimpse of gold fly out, disappearing quickly into the sky. The whistle blew and the match began. Frank Longbottom was commenting on the match.  
  
"Maxell takes the quaffle, passes it to Collins. Very nice weave formation, she's coming up on the hoop...GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" Loud cheers erupted from all around Lily. She jumped up and down slightly in excitement. She could just make out James hovering high above the rest of the players. Lily gasped as she saw one of the Slytherin Beaters slam a bludger his way. He barely missed it, having to nearly jump of his broom. She wasn't paying attention, but another loud roar came from the Gryffindors.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR SCORES AGAIN!" Lily turned her attention back to the game, which was quickly getting bloody. Gryffindor took the first foul when the Slytherin seeker pushed Katrina with his foot, causing her to go spiraling off. She angrily threw the quaffle in the hoop, it zooming past the Slytherin keeper. The hisses mixed with the ecstatic cheers. The game kept having to be stopped for fouls, which included bloody noses, cobbing, and a particularly nasty incident when James was forced to dangle from his broom when one of the Slytherin beaters tired to break the handle off his Nimbus 1000. The game wore on, the sun slowly going down, fading below the horizon. Tiny lights twinkled in the stands, and the players began to fade into darkness. Lily could just make out James hovering at the top of the field, frantically searching for the snitch. Just as the stars were starting to shine brightly, she could see him dive sharply towards the grass. The rest of the crowd could see him too.  
  
"AND THERE GOES POTTER! HE'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" Frank yelled loudly, jumping up. Lily was cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors when she saw two dark shapes flying towards James. She squinted her eyes. She could just make out both bludgers going at James with top speed. But no one else seemed to notice. Lily screamed as loudly as she could.  
  
"James! Look out!" She saw him quickly reach his arm out and the two bludgers colliding with him. He fell of his broom, landing hard on the ground. Frank yelled again.  
  
"IT'S ALL OVER! GRYFFINDOR WINS, 220-100! THIS PUTS THEM IN FIRST PLACE FOR THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" Lily barely heard him. She, as well as the other Gryffindors, were rushing out to the field. She ran up to the spot where James had fallen. The other players were standing nervously around him, one running for the teachers. Lily gasped as she saw him. Blood was trickling down the side of his face and his left arm was bent at an odd angle. She bent over him.  
  
"James?" she asked softly, biting her lip. His hazel eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly.  
  
"Hey Lils."  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
James looked frantically around. The sun was setting and he still couldn't see the snitch. He had just gotten back on his broom after the handle had nearly been ripped off. He growled softly as they missed the foul shot. He zoomed around for a few minutes, turning at every glint of gold. The stars began to shine brightly, and he sighed. It normally didn't take him this long to catch the snitch. James looked down towards the ground and he saw the glitter of gold skimming the grass. He dived sharply, adrenaline rushing throughout him. He saw the snitch's tiny wings fluttering madly in front of him. The sound was a blur, but one voice reached his ears.  
  
"James! Look out!" Lily cried. He whipped his head around and his eyes widened. Two black bludgers were about to hit him. He couldn't avoid them, they were going too fast. James reached his hand out desperately. His hand clamped tightly over the snitch as the bludgers hit him. He heard a sickening snap and pain exploded all over his body. He landed hard on the ground, his broken arm flailing, causing him to cringe. James shut his eyes tightly, trying to regulate his breathing. The ground beneath him shook slightly as he felt hundreds of feet stampeding near him. A soft voice cleared his thoughts.  
  
"James?" He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lily kneeling over him. Her beautiful red hair was shining softly in the starlight, her dazzling eyes sick with worry. He smiled.  
  
"Hey Lils."  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
Madame Pomfrey was bandaging up James's arm on the field, a large white bandage across his forehead. He winced softly as she placed his arm in the sling.  
  
"You're ready to go Potter." She helped him up and he stumbled softly. Lily looked at him, still wringing her hands. His soft hazel eyes met hers and he walked over to her, taking her hand in his. It felt warm and soft, sending shockwaves through both of them. He pulled her over a bit.  
  
"Were are you two going? You need to be getting up to your common room," Madame Pomfrey said disapprovingly.  
  
"We'll go up in a minute. Promise," James said. Madame Pomfrey just shook her head and made her way up to the castle. They moved in closer together. James pulled something out of his robes and showed it to Lily with his good hand. It was a tiny black box.  
  
"I got this for you." He placed it in her palm. She fingered it gently and popped it open. James smiled as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh, James! It's beautiful!" Inside lay a gold locket, an etching of a lily on its front. When she opened it up, one side held a picture of the two of them, laughing and holding each other tightly. On the other, lay an inscription.  
  
"To my beautiful flower, may our love last through the seasons  
  
From James to Lily"  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked. Lily wrapped her arms tightly around him and he staggered backwards. "I'll take that as a yes." She tied it around her neck, the gold glittering against her black robes. James moved forward and their lips touched. They kissed, James's good arm grasped tightly around her waist. She gently pulled away and smiled at him. She looked up at the stars. One shot quickly across the sky. "Make a wish Lily," James said, stroking her hair.  
  
"Alright." She squeezed her eyes shut and stood silent for a moment. Then she looked back up at James and kissed him again.  
  
"What did you wish for?"  
  
"To be together forever."  
  
"That's a good wish."  
  
"It thought so." Lily laughed and kissed James again. He looked into her eyes, shining with happiness. "Promise you'll never leave me."  
  
"I'd never leave you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise!" James laughed and held her hand tightly as they walked through the warm night air.  
  
(¯`·._) . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . : . (¯`·._)  
  
A/N: Fluffy, I know. Anyway, it's in November, and Christmas break is coming up, and so is the Christmas Ball. Obviously, James and Lily are going to go together. It will only be about two or three more chapters before the big fight. Keep R&Ring, I love it! 


End file.
